Rek'Sai/historia
* * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Sai Kahleek, | Krewni = | Grupy = * * | Powiązani = | Linki = *Uniwersum *Podziemna groza *Sai Kahleek }} }} Rek'Sai to bezlitosny Pomiot , idealna drapieżniczka, kopiąca tunele pod ziemią, by chwytać i pożerać nic niepodejrzewające ofiary. Jej nienasycony głód odpowiada za zniszczenie całych regionów niegdyś wspaniałego imperium — kupcy, handlarze, a nawet uzbrojone karawany nadłożą setki kilometrów drogi, by ominąć ziemie, na których poluje ona i jej potomstwo. Wszyscy wiedzą, że kiedy zauważy się Rek'Sai na horyzoncie, śmierć spod ziemi jest nieunikniona. Furia Pustki Największa i najokrutniejsza ze swego gatunku, Rek'Sai jest bezlitosnym drapieżnikiem, który drąży tunele w ziemi, aby zaatakować i pożreć swoją ofiarę. Jej nienasycony głód odpowiada za zniszczenie całych regionów niegdyś wspaniałego imperium . Handlarze, kupcy i uzbrojone karawany będą nadrabiać setki kilometrów, aby ominąć te tereny, chociaż bandyci są znani ze zwabiania nieświadomych ofiar na jej tereny łowieckie. Gdy Rek'Sai cię wykryje, twój los jest przesądzony. Nie ma nadziei na ucieczkę, jest śmiercią nadciągającą spod piasków. Sai Kahleek Sześciu chłopców i wielbłąd, ale to chłopców taniej było wymienić. Niektórzy byli sierotami albo uciekli z niewoli, ale większość stanowiły nastolatki porzucone przez rodziny, których nie było stać na ich utrzymanie. Kiedy Shahib zaoferował mu pracę, Jaheje nie jadł już od kilku dni. Tylko prawdziwy desperat próbowałby przekroczyć Sai Kahleek, ale ci, którzy mieli choć skromny dobytek, bili się o Shahiba. Jaheje spojrzał ponad ogniskiem na starszego chłopca. Na policzkach Shahiba pojawiły się kępki zarostu, a jego głos nie załamywał się już, kiedy ten się odzywał. Niewielu chłopców przeżywało podróżowanie po pustyni dłużej niż kilka lat. Nikt nie pracował tak dalej, jeśli zdołał zarobić nieco pieniędzy. Nikt poza Shahibem, który podróżował po Sai Kahleek prawie dziesięć lat. ---- Shahib zagwizdał, a inni chłopcy od razu podbiegli do niego. Pokazał im, jak pozbyć się odcisków. – Musicie czuć każdy krok – poinstruował. – Zaczynajcie od dużego palca, potem dociskajcie, aż cała stopa dotknie podłoża. Dopiero wtedy przenieście cały ciężar z drugiej stopy. – Wstał i pokazał, jak się poruszać, robiąc długie kroki. – Wystarczy poćwiczyć – stwierdził. – Jeśli wielbłąd będzie się ociągał, odkryją nas. Musicie być cisi i szybcy. Stopy Jaheje pierwszego dnia krwawiły; z bólu niemal zemdlał. Ćwiczył jeszcze długo po tym, jak karawana zatrzymała się, a ziemia ochłonęła. Czwartego dnia ból był tak silny, że zagryzał zęby na kawałku skóry. Shahib pochwalił jego technikę. Śmiał się, pokazując ją innym chłopcom. – Patrzcie – polecił. – Jaheje jest cichszy ode mnie. Chodźcie tak, jak on. Każdy krok wykonuje cicho jak mysz i przemierza nim duży dystans niczym gazela. Tak, tak przeżywa się w Sai Kahleek. Łaknąc pochwał starszego chłopaka oraz pragnąc się wyszkolić, by przetrwać, Jaheje wkrótce chodził za nim wszędzie. Patrzył, jak Shahib odpoczywa z uniesioną nogą, przywiązaną proporcem do włóczni. Widział, jak każdego ranka odkładał proporzec, upewniając się, że zawsze był gładki niczym liście palmy pustynnej. Patrzył, jak Shahib przeczesuje wzrokiem pustynię z przerwami wyłącznie na sen. ---- Przybyli po drugim księżycu. Jaheje patrzył na szkielet martwego boga ze szczytu wydmy. Nikt nie wiedział, czym było monstrum za życia, jednak jego żebra sięgały ku niebu; każde z nich kryło karawanę w swym cieniu, gdy ta przechodziła obok. Kości stanowiły znak, że dotarli do Sai Kahleek. Ludzie z północy nazywali Sai Kahleek „Morzem Kości”, ale nie było to dobre tłumaczenie. Plemiona Laaji nigdy nie widziały oceanu. Sai było słowem, którym określali równiny pełne piasku i luźnych kamieni, które sprawiały ból, gdy się je przemierzało. Oznaczało krainę pełną tuneli. Oznaczało, że to tu polowali Xer'Sai. Oznaczało, że pod piaskiem czai się śmierć. ---- Ciągnąc za sobą starego wielbłąda, chłopcy ruszyli przed świtem, pół dnia przed resztą karawany. Jaheje znalazł pierwszy kopiec drugiego dnia i zamachał flagą sygnałową. Shahib cicho zbliżył się do niego. Ostrożnie podeszli do kopca i zatrzymali się około dziesięć metrów od niego. Otwór był nie większy niż melon, lecz cuchnęło z niego trucizną. Shahib wysłał jednego z chłopców, by przekierowali karawanę. Jaheje rozejrzał się i spytał Shahiba: – Zdołamy zabić tak wielkiego Xer'Saia? Shahib podrapał się po brodzie: – Ich skóra robi się z wiekiem coraz twardsza. – Powoli zaczął uśmiechać się z dumą. – Rok temu zabiłem jednego rozmiarów szakala. Straciliśmy wielbłąda, ale zabiłem go. Jaheje uśmiechnął się, ciesząc się z przechwałek mentora. Zapytał jednak: – Czy Rek’Sai naprawdę istnieje? Shahib nagle spochmurniał. – Widziałem ją. – Jednak zanim Jaheje zdążył spytać o słynną bestię, Shahib wstał i rozkazał mu iść dalej. Odsunęli się od kopca, nasłuchując, czekając i wypatrując na horyzoncie ruchu. ---- Kiedy Jaheje usłyszał pierwszy dźwięk dzwonu, przez chwilę docierało do niego, co oznacza. Coś zbliżało się od tyłu, ze wschodu. Tak bardzo skupił się na szukaniu ukrytych kopców, że zapomniał o obserwowaniu horyzontu. Wielbłąd wierzgnął, a Jaheje zaczął szukać włóczni sygnałowych innych chłopców z jego drużyny. Na samym horyzoncie dostrzegł ich trzy flagi. Dzwon znowu rozbrzmiał. Chłopak, który dostrzegł Xer'Saia, miał użyć dźwięków do zmylenia bestii. Jaheje musiał przegonić wielbłąda od karawany w stronę zwiadowcy. Zakładając, że chłopak nie zginie, będzie mógł się wycofać, gdyż Xer'Sai powinien podążyć za wielbłądem. Jaheje widział, jak Shahib do niego biegnie. Wychudzony nastolatek przestał się skradać i biegł jak najszybciej w kierunku wielbłąda i Jaheje. Gdy pojawiła się za nim chmura pyłu, upuścił włócznię. Jaheje podbiegł do ogromnego dzwonu, który dźwigał wielbłąd. Zrzucił go na ziemię i uderzył z całej siły. Nawet stłumiony przez piasek, był na tyle głośny, że rozbolały go uszy. Uderzał cały czas, ale chmura pyłu ścigająca Shahiba nie zmieniła kursu. Z każdą sekundą była coraz bliżej. Wydawało się, że zaraz wyprzedzi Shahiba. Zamiast biec dalej lub starać się jej uniknąć, ten stanął i krzyknął: – Nie ruszajcie się! Reszta chłopców stała tak spokojnie, jak tylko mogła. W tej samej chwili stary wielbłąd zaczął biec. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, uderzył w nich grzmot energii. Włosy na szyi Jaheje stanęły dęba. – Jest blisko – wyszeptał. – Nie – przestrzegł ich Shahib. – Nie blisko. Jest po prostu wielki. – Po raz pierwszy Jaheje dostrzegł strach na twarzy starszego chłopaka. Shahib rozejrzał się po pustyni szukając płetwy, chmury pyłu, czegokolwiek. Potem ocenił dystans. – Karawana jest za daleko. Jeśli rzuci się na wielbłąda, biegniemy do skał. Jaheje rozejrzał się, desperacko szukając ukrytej istoty. – Gdzie on jest?! Z oddali dobiegł ich ryk bólu wielbłąda. Został jednak gwałtownie przerwany. – Co mogło zabić wielbłąda tak szybko? – spytał Jaheje. Shahib popchnął ich do przodu. – Musimy dotrzeć do skał – stwierdził. Po czym rzucił się biegiem. Kiedy Shahib kazał im stanąć, robili to. Kiedy pokazywał, by być cicho, słuchali. Jaheje miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak widział coś, czego on nie dostrzegał. Jednak czarne skały zdawały się nie zbliżać. Nieważne, jak szybko biegli, wciąż były tak samo daleko. Biegli więc, a chmury zakryły słońce, kąpiąc pustynię w mroku. Biegli, a wiatr zacierał ich ślady. Biegli, wiedząc, że Xer'Sai jest za nimi, że słyszy każdy ich krok, każde potknięcie. Biegli, wiedząc, że z każdym błędem monstrum zbliża się do nich. ---- Kiedy Jaheje je dostrzegł, wydawało mu się ogromnymi ustami, wykutymi w skale, z których wydobywały się groźne opary. Wejście do kopca było tak duże, że nie musiałby nawet schylać głowy, żeby się w nim mieścić. – Rek'Sai – wyszeptał z mieszaniną przerażenia i podziwu. Kiedy się odwrócił, zrozumiał, że czarny kamień jest naznaczony olbrzymi tunelami istoty. Młody Xalee powiedział na głos straszną prawdę, która do nich dotarła: – Potrafi przekopać się przez skały. – Kamienie, które miały ich uratować, okazały się legowiskiem Rek'Sai. − Powinniśmy spróbować wrócić do karawany – zasugerował Xalee. – Proszę bardzo, jeśli chcesz – odparł Shahib. – Możemy kroczyć cicho. – To dzień drogi stąd – przestrzegł Shahib. – Potraficie iść bez wydawania dźwięków przez cały dzień? – Co chcesz zrobić, Shahibie? – spytał Jaheje. – Jeśli wrócimy, umrzemy na Sai Kahleek. Pójdę więc przodem, modląc się, by strażnik czuwał nade mną. Xalee zapytał: – Dokąd prowadzi ta dolina? – Nieważne, dokąd. To nasze jedyne wyjście. Ostrożnie ruszyli wzdłuż klifów, wchodząc do wietrznej doliny, mając nadzieję, że wkrótce znajdą wodę. Unikanie ogromnych kopców było niemożliwe. Każdy chłopiec modlił się cicho, by Rek'Sai usłyszała i ruszyła za karawaną, a nie za nimi. Kiedy nad doliną zawisło słońce, ukazało im kolejną przeszkodę. W kanionie nie dało się stąpać cicho, gdyż wszędzie rozrzucone były kości. Dźwięk każdego kroku rozbrzmiewał martwym echem. ---- Wyskoczyła z ukrytej dziury za nimi, w miejscu, gdzie wydawało się, że nic nie ma. Dla Jaheje czas nagle przyspieszył. – Do tyłu! – krzyknął do reszty Shahib. – Ustawcie się z wiatrem! Ostrzeżenie przybyło jednak za późno dla Xalee. Istota rozerwała go niczym wilk bawiący się z myszą. Jej kły przecięły jego kręgosłup, zabijając go, zanim krzyknął. Rek'Sai stała nad Jaheje; stwór był dwukrotnie większy od niego. Jego potężne ramiona otaczały chłopaka z obu stron. Pijawkowaty ogon, wielokrotnie dłuższy niż u aligatora, ciągnął się za stworem. Długi język uniósł się, kiwając się niczym tańcząca kobra, badając wiatr. Jaheje czuł, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie prężą się, spragnione ruchu. Stał jednak, obserwując, jak ogromna Xer'Sai odwraca się do niego. Krew pokrywała jej twarz pozbawioną oczu i opancerzony dziób. Wyglądała obco; jak idealny zabójca. Jaheje mimowolnie otworzył usta z podziwu. Chłopak chwycił za włócznię, pewien jednak, że nie przebije pancernej skóry, jeśli stwór zaatakuje. – Padnij! – warknął Shahib. Wszyscy chłopcy rzucili się na ziemię, a „płetwa” Rek'Sai zapulsowała na zielono. Jaheje poczuł impuls niewidzialnej energii rozciągający się nad nim. Xer’Sai odwróciła się w kierunku karawany. Język znowu zatańczył w powietrzu, jakby badał odległość. Nagle płetwa odzyskała fioletowy kolor i wciągnęła ciało Xalee do kopca. Po stworze nie został żaden ślad, poza szybko zastygającą krwią i brakiem chłopaka. Shahib szeptem nakazał im marsz. Wycofali się cicho w głąb kanionu. ---- Nikt się nie odzywał. Ciemny kamień pełen tuneli odebrał im zdolność do mówienia, płaczu czy żalu. Urok został zdjęty, a Jaheje poczuł zmęczenie. Rozejrzał się po ścianach kanionu. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę na nich polowało i dlaczego Shahib nalegał, by iść dalej. Od czasów , kiedy kamień był jeszcze gliną, a Shurima sięgała ku słońcu, okolica ta była terenem łowów Rek'Sai. Dolina należała tylko do niej. A wiadomo było, że Xer'Sai istnieli tylko po to, by jeść. – Czemu jednak stąd nie odejdą? – zapytał na głos Jaheje. Nagle potwór wrócił. Wystrzelił z ziemi przed nimi, rzucając się na Jaheje. Ten odskoczył, a Rek’Sai przeleciała nad nim, zasłaniając słońce. Kiedy wylądowała, jej przednie kończyny rozerwały ziemię, a istota zniknęła pod jej powierzchnią. Ukryty w krzaku VezKah, najmłodszy z nich, gestem nakazał Jaheje się zbliżyć. Nagle, jego usta rozwarły się w przerażeniu. Z płetwy Rek’Sai wydobył się impuls mrocznej energii, rozdzierając ziemię i zmierzając w kierunku VezKaha. Ziemia rozszczepiła się, a chłopak został wyrzucony w powietrze. VezKah wylądował na ziemi, patrząc jak pędzi ku niemu ogromna płetwa. Shahib i Jaheje uciekli z wąwozu tak szybko, jak mogli. Istota ruszyła naprzód, po czym zwolniła, miarowo ścigając ich. Zepchnęła ich w głąb doliny, blokując drogę ucieczki. Ciche stąpanie nie miało sensu. Stwór był zbyt blisko. Mogli tylko biec. ---- Kiedy Caleeb zaczął dyszeć, Rek'Sai go dopadła. Widząc to, Shahib przystanął. Podniósł włócznię Caleeba i czekał. Dookoła niego powietrze falowało niczym odbicie w wodzie. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał Jaheje. – Będę wielbłądem. Zachowaj ciszę – odparł Shahib, rozglądając się po otaczających ich ścianach. – Powiedz ludziom, co tu widziałeś. Jaheje podążył za wzrokiem Shahiba. Za nim znajdowały się kamienne klify, przecinane tunelami układającymi się w przecinające się koła. Wypływała z nich dziwna, atramentowoczarna energia przypominająca kleisty płyn. We wzorze tym widoczna była inna, niezrozumiała rzeczywistość, starająca się przeniknąć do naszego świata. W tej dolinie znajdował się ukryty dom Xer'Sai, nieukończony jeszcze tunel. Prowadził on do koszmarnego miejsca, w którym powstały te stworzenia, gdzie przy powstającym portalu do naszego świata czaiły się jeszcze gorsze istoty. – Idź dalej, Jaheje – stwierdził Shahib, uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem. – Każdy krok cichy niczym mysz, każdy sus długi jak u gazeli. Musisz przeżyć Sai Kahleek. ---- Jaheje dotarł do klifu, zanim usłyszał krzyk. Odwrócił się i ustawił stopę, dostawiając piętę do ziemi, tak jak nauczył go Shahib. Po jego nauczycielu zaś pozostał tylko dźwięk pękających kości i przeżuwania wielkiej bestii. Jaheje patrzył, jak Rek'Sai otworzyła paszczę i wydobyła kleistą kulę energii z ciała Shahiba. Ta zaczęła się odwracać i wypuściła macki ku ziemi, a stwór ułożył je we wzór, który następnie przylgnął między dwoma kopcami. Jaheje odwrócił wzrok i cicho stąpając opuścił dolinę. ---- Następnego dnia przestał się pocić. Czuł, jak wysuszone oczy drapią o powieki. Jego usta napuchły, po czym popękały. Dopiero kiedy mięśnie jego łydek chwycił permanentny skurcz z powodu odwodnienia i nie mógł cicho stąpać, padł i zaczął płakać. Płakał z tęsknoty za głodem, który odczuwał, zanim dołączył do karawany Shahiba. Płakał przez świadomość, że rodzice porzucili jego, a nie jego braci. Płakał za Shahibem, który jako pierwszy okazał mu uprzejmość. To te ostatnie łzy sprawiły, że uniósł się na zdrętwiałych nogach. Wiedząc, że każdy zmęczony, chwiejny krok ujawnia jego pozycję pobliskim Xer’Sai, Jaheje ruszył dalej. ---- Kiedy Jaheje dotarł do wielkiej rzeki Renek i opowiedział, co widział, niewiele osób mu uwierzyło. Jednak wkrótce ci, którzy chcieli przekroczyć Sai Kahleek ze swoim skromnym dobytkiem walczyli o wynajęcie go. I to Jaheje pokazywał porzuconym chłopcom, jak pozbyć się odcisków i cicho stąpać. Pokazał im, jak przeżyć Sai Kahleek i ostrzegł swych uczniów przed monstrum zwanym Rek'Sai. de:Rek'Sai/Hintergrund en:Rek'Sai/Background fr:Rek'Sai/Historique ru:Rek'Sai/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów